the_guild_of_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay Board
A vast vortex of swirling energy opened up on the ground beneath the halfling girl, and she pulled Nova in as she fell into it. They were lost, lost in the infinite thrum of magic for a second, and then they were falling once more in Earthen air, their positions switched. "A bear there was, a bear, a bear..." She sang under her breath, and her eyes went blank in concentration for a moment only. There was time for negation later. "... all black and brown and covered with hair." Sin need only duck down to avoid the beam as it materialized, close enough as she was. Her turn, then? Sintel raised her longknife up again, and electric blue flames enveloped the Valyrian blade as it plunged downward into the woman's shoulder. ~Sintel Nova was enraged, flames actually flickered around her golden slit eyes, she let out a wild fierce battle cry, revealing her ferocious canine teeth. She caught the the longknife before it inflicted a wound to her shoulder, her face right next to Sintel's, Nova's mouth in a smile, showing her canine teeth, her terrifying golden slit eyes fixed on Sintel. She un-sheathed the katana nimbly and thrust it into her opponent's stomach, lightning enveloping the katana. ~Nova Avalon Displeasure flickered across the halfling's face as she swung her longknife back, her arm moving on instinct to parry Nova's katana with the flat of her blade. She pressed back against the other's strength, managing albeit her awkward positioning, but difficult nevertheless. They were still falling through open air: the ground was visible now. Time moves too fast. ''Her inner voice muttered. Sintel jerked to the side, letting the katana whip past her, the blade slicing her robes and nicking her honeyed skin. ''Now... ''She jumped off the other woman, and the air cushioned her short fall as she landed back on the ground. "Oh come, they said, come to the fair..." Sintel continued to chant softly, waving her longknife through the air, the fire trailing in its wake. "The fair, said he, but I'm a bear..." Cold, bitter currents of wind began to rush onto Nova as she continued to fall, the tempest violently whipping her this way and that, all the while driving her down into the ground. ~Sintel "What the fuck is up with the fucking singing!?" Nova yelled, she suddenly unfurled her giant pure-white feathery wings, spreading them with such force it would of swept away a cottage, her feet gently touched the ground, landing without impact. Nova flicked her wrist, a towering wall of Dragon Fire approached Sintel, the wall forming into a circle, trapping Sin within it, the tall circle of Dragon Fire closing in, the unbearable heat, the scorching flickering scarlet golden flames, waiting to cause immense agony to Nova's opponent. ~Nova Avalon "And down the road, from here to there, from here to there..." Her voice was unfaltering as the winds buffeted her, taking small skips backward to accompany its brutal force. "Three goats, a boy, and a dancing bear-" When the fire rose, it roared, but its whispers she knew were a familiar language. Sintel lifted a hand up to the fire as it neared, a color so like her hair licking away at her fair skin. ''Fire cannot kill a dragon. ''"-they danced and spun, all the way to the fair." The flames began to swirl at her feet, and whispered to them, whispered like they did to her, and they flung back, dispersing into the wind. Her golden eyes still alight from the blaze, Sintel locked gazes with Nova, and she sent her consciousness forward; it drilled into the woman's mind, into her thoughts, uttering a high pitched shriek only heard within the silence of their thoughts combined. -- Sintel ((What abilities do you exactly have?)) "FUCK OFF FUCK OFF!!" Nova yelled as she clenched her hands to her ear as the high pitched shriek echoed in her mind, she felt dazed, her vision going blurry, she swayed back and forth, swaying sideways as if she was drunk. Nova fell to the ground, her quiet brief moaning could be heard, her hands clenched in a fist as she tried lifting her head, to no avail, she couldn't seem to lift her head. And then there was a very long unreleneting pause... Silence, silence had risen from it's sleep, only the whistling of the harsh wind could be heard. Suddenly Nova felt her heart throb, her heart beginning to pound rapidly, she slowly got up, her heart pouding much faster, she continued swaying, the pounding seemed to pound each millisecond. Then the pounding suddenly came to a halt, her stance was unsteady. Nova slowly lifted her head up, revealing the mark of the Avalon family, the mark that emitted a azure light, the light then becoming a deep scarlet. The sun grew quiet, the evanescence of the pure beams of golden light. ''Night ''A familiar voice echoed throughout her silent mind, shattering the lurking sinister silent. As Nova lifted up her head her eyes were glowing a vivid golden. She let out a mighty battle cry. "Crimson Lotus..." She whispered, Dragon Fire enveloping Nova, the shape of a dragon appeared behind her, though the shape was made by the raging flames. "Didn't you know? I'm a Dragon Slayer.... The Legendary Dragon Slayer." Nova said in a loud voice, her regained confidence swirling within her. "CRIMSON LOTUS!!" The Dragon Fire blasted towards the sky then aimed at Sintel, launching towards her, the sky-shattering roar of a dragon filled the invisible air... Nova combined Dark Ice shards which spiralled with the Dragon Fire, dancing with it, she then combined a beam of Cosmic energy which inserted itself withen the tunnel of flickering Dragon Fire. ~Nova Avalon ''Brethren. ''She withdrew her mind from the woman's as the fire came together in the shape of a dragon, and for a moment, the world stopped for the halfling youth. Then again, the song fell from her soft mouth. "Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair~" Sintel hopped lightly on the earth, making sure not to grind her heels into the dirt as the attack neared her. Step one, redirection. "The maid with honey in her hair, her hair-" She held her longknife out and the violet energy nearly shattered the Valyrian steel with its foreign force before she shot it off to the side, her body trembling with the remnants of its vibrations. Step two, tank. With her blade arm, she lifted her paralyzed arm up to take the force of the ice shards, wincing as it bled sweet, fiery blood from her skin. Her inner energy pulsed once, twice, keeping the paralyzation at bay for the most part, though she could feel it creeping over her figure like frost. "-the maid with honey in her hair." Sintel leapt through the remaining fire and darted forward, shifting through space once more; she was at the woman's back, weaving through wings as white as snow to drive her flickering blade home. -- Sintel; ( I don't have a name for my abilities, but the largest part of my expertise lies within the spheres and branches of magic. ) ((Secret ability timeeeee. And Sintel, does this mean you can control every single type of magic? ='_'=)) Nova turned her right foot to the right, twirling around swiftly and sidestepping to the left quickly. ''Everything has a meaning, everything has a purpose a voice echoed in her mind, Nova made odd symbols with her hands, thus creating a extremely tiny orb of Supernova, the small energy of the Supernova took up a quarter of her energy, her cheekbones becoming slightly hollow, the orb launched towards Sintel, even a tiny amount of Supernova could destroy a whole city, yet even a planet. "Once the orb of Supernova comes in contact with something then.... BOOM." A voice not belonging to Nova's explained. ~Nova Avalon "The bear smelled the scent in the summer air, the bear, the bear-" Laughter punctuated her sweet melody as she slid backwards from the older woman to gain swinging space. "-all black and brown and covered with hair~" Now, those symbols; they were unfamiliar to her, but, the halfling thought, they were runes she could read. And they were not spelling out something friendly. Sintel opened one palm, her mind rapidly analyzing the energy that began to streak through the air, nanoseconds in her thoughts. "He smelled her scent on the summer air, he sniffed and roared and smelled it there..." Oh, this better work. She thought, feeling her own energy crackle in her hand as she sprinted torward the orb. "Honey on the summer air." She thrust her hand forward to meet the orb, gasping in delight as the two met and began to negate each other, cancelling out the supernova entirely. Reeling backward in excitement, Sintel clasped her mouth before she got too distracted and snapped one finger downward with her other hand, earthen spikes spiraling out from the ground at Nova's feet to spear non-vital regions. -- Sintel; ( Aye, but there are some aspects I can't touch, like divine magic, and every magic has its weakness. ) "Tsk," Nova scowled slightly "Lets bring this duel to an end, eh? You're qualified for joining the guild." ~Nova Avalon Lowering her sleeve, Sin placed her hands in the pockets of her robes with a childish smile, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I didn't get to finish my song, though..." She commented lightly as the earth sank back to its original state. After a moment's consideration, the fiery haired youth added- "One question, though." Sin patted her hair down over her pointed ears, her golden hues swirling in curiosity. "Earlier, when I mentioned Ser Brann's name- that reaction. Where've you met him before?" -- Sintel; ( I'll get on making my page, then? ) ((Yes.)) Nova stayed silent, clicking her teeth once and not answering her question. "I'm not even gonna answer." She said in a slightly quiet voice. Nova hopped onto a nearby rock and sat down casually on it, her legs crossed. "Now what should I do now... Er, theres nothing to do...." She muttered to herself. ~Nova Avalon "I am sure you could think of something to do." Oz said from a seat under a nearby tree with the Moon sword leaned against the trunk. Nova's eyes wandered over to Oz, frowning slightly as she sighted the Moon sword. "Sure, like there is something to do." She said in a slight hazy tone. ~Nova Avalon He looked back the sword and picked it up. Unshealthing it to revealing a white metallic blade, shinning in the light. Eyeing Nova before holding it to her. "Worried about it? Have a look if you want. Careful though, the blade if sharp." ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova scowled slightly as she gazed menacingly at the blade. "What can that weapon of yours do...?" She asked, her golden slit eyes flaring with semi-transparent flames. ~Nova Avalon "Nothing as far as I know. Just a simple metal sword with some Moonshards fused in.." He looked down the sword, large Crystal like structures melted into the metal. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "...Does it have anything to do with souls...?" Nova arched her eyebrows slightly, crossing her arms, her eyes never wandering away from Tobias or the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon "Souls? What does a sword have to do with souls?" Tobias tapped the tip of the blade, studying it with wide curious eyes. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville For a quick spitsecond, Nova appeared to have slightly wavy mahogany hair, though her hair had become normal again. "Tsk," She grunted gently, "Nevermind.". Nova took away her sharp gaze from Tobias and the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon He watched barely noticing the hair color change then gave a confused look before sheathing the sword and setting it on the ground, resting head on hands. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova moved away from Tobias in a quick manner, hopping gently onto the same rock, a extremely bored expression on her face. She was so bored she felt like bursting into tears. "Bored, bored, bored, bored..." Nova muttered quietly, resting her left handd under her cheek, glancing at Tobias as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Havok fixed her eyes on a mere pebble. It was pale grey and smooth; a simple oval. She sat a few meters away from the duo. "Why not do something useful with your life instead of being bored, then?" The comment had an edge of anger. ═Havok "What would you like to do then?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye, rest of gaze focusing on the sky. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Murder..." Nova said in a sheer voice, that uncommon sheer voice of her's was accompanied by the common sinister twisted grin. ~Nova Avalon "Murder who...?" He kept sight on the sky but focusing on her. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Herself, hopefully..." she murmered quietly. ═Havok Falke "-My prey." She said in a quiet voice, silent golden flames flickering near her sharp eyes, that twisted grin still remaining. ~Nova Avalon "Oh ok..?" He briefly looked at the Guild leader before watching the Sun as it slowly moves down. Nova sighted the golden sun, Dusk would be arriving shortly. She grunted and hopped off the rock, glancing back at the setting sun. ~Nova Avalon Oz watched the sun closer with almost glowing eyes. The locks inside shaking with curiosity of the moon. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville ((Just had to .-.)) Nova felt a intense familiar sensation, her eyes slightly widening, clenching her fists tightly, though feeling enraged she could not find a reason for it. "Vincent." She mumbled in a very quiet voice. ~Nova Avalon